ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Heroes 2
'''Sonic Heroes 2 '''is an action-packed video game after the first Sonic Heroes. It will be released on PS3, Wii U, 3DS, Xbox 360 & PSVita. It takes place after the events of Sonic Heroes 1. Story Playable Characters Team Heroes *Speed: Sonic the Hedgehog *Flight: Miles "Tails" Prower *Power: Knuckles the Echidna *Team Blast: Sonic Overdrive Team Dark *Speed: Shadow the Hedgehog *Flight: Rouge the Bat *Power: E-123 Omega *Team Blast: Chaos Inferno Team Rose *Speed: Amy Rose *Flight: Cream the Rabbit & Chesse the Chao *Power: Big the Cat *Team Blast: Flower Festival Team Chaotix *Speed: Espio the Chameleon *Flight: Charmy Bee *Power: Vector the Crocodile *Team Blast: Chaotix Recital New Team Future *Speed: Blaze the Cat *Flight: Silver the Hedgehog *Power: Marine the Raccoon *Team Blast: Kinetic Storm New Team Babylon *Speed: Jet the Hawk *Flight: Wave the Swallow *Power: Storm the Albatross *Team Blast: Extreme Gear K.O. New Team Miracle *Speed: Honey the Cat *Flight: Ray the Flying Squirrel *Power: Mighty the Armadillo *Team Blast: Miracle Assault New Team Hooligan *Speed: Fang the Sniper *Flight: Bean the Duck *Power: Bark the Polar Bear *Team Blast: Gangster Attack Unlockable Characters New Team Classic *Speed: Classic Sonic *Flight: Classic Tails *Power: Classic Knuckles *Team Blast: Sonic Overdrive New Team Metal *Speed: Metal Sonic *Flight: Tails Doll *Power: Metal Knuckles *Team Blast: Metal Destruction New Team Empire *Speed: Maria the Hedgehog *Flight: Dr. Eggman *Power: E-102 Gamma *Team Blast: Empire Armada New Team Nega *Speed: Mecha Sonic *Flight: Dr. Eggman Nega *Power: E-10000G *Team Blast: Nega Egg Empire Devastation New Team Female Freedom *Speed: Sally Acorn (Post-SGW Version) *Flight: Nicole the Holo-lynx *Power: Bunnie Rabbot *Team Blast: Power of Freedom New Team Underground *Speed: Manic the Hedgehog *Flight: Cosmo the Seedrian *Power: Sonia the Hedgehog *Team Blast: Power of Music Other Characters *Chocola Chao *Froggy *Vanilla the Rabbit *Omachao *GUN **Commander Tower **Elena Blake **GUN Soldiers **GUN Robots *Mephilis the Dark Levels *Seaside Hill Bosses *Egg Hawk Mk-II *Team Battle I *Egg Berserker *Egg Python *Robot Carnival *Team Battle II *Infinte *Egg Cerberus *Egg Condor *Team Battle III *Robot Storm *Egg Titan *Mephilis (Round 1) *Team Battle IV *Egg Dragoon *Mephiles the Dark Modes * Music * Script *Sonic Heroes 2 game script Voice Cast *Patton Oswalt - Sonic the Hedgehog *Katie Leigh- Miles "Tails" Prower *Tara Charendoff-Bunnie Rabbot, Classic Tails *Russi Taylor-Charmy Bee *Ben Stiller - Knuckles the Echidna *Jess Harnell-Storm the Albatross *Jason Marsden - Shadow the Hedgehog *Sandra Bullock- Rouge the Bat *Frank Welker - E-123 Omega *Jennifer Hale - Amy Rose *Andrea Libman- Cream the Rabbit *Richard Kind- Big the Cat *John Goodman - Vector the Crocodile *Matthew Fox- Espio the Chameleon *Jesse McCartney - Silver the Hedgehog *Penelope Cruz - Blaze the Cat *Chris Rock-Classic Knuckles *Veronica Taylor-Tikal the Echidna *Laura Bailey - Omochao *Greg Cipes- Jet the Hawk *Demi Lovato - Wave the Swallow *Lara Jill Miller - Honey the Cat *Grey DeLisle Griffin - Shade the Echidna *Cree Summer Francks- Nicole the Holo-lynx *Cheech Marin - Manic the Hedgehog *Kath Soucie - Sally Acorn *Jason Liebrecht - Mighty the Armadillo *Seth Green- Fang the Sniper *Jim Parsons - Bean the Dynamite Duck *Dan Green - Bark the Polar Bear *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Kirk Thornton - Orbot *Wally Wingert - Cubot *Jaleel White - Classic Sonic *Linda Waleem- Vanilla the Rabbit *David Kaye - Commander Tower *Corey Burton - Mephiles the Dark, Clank *Various Voices - Eggman Robots, GUN Soldiers Crew Production * Category:Sonic series Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Action/Adventure Category:Sequels Category:Sonic Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog